True Love?
by MagiCal-13
Summary: Snape and Harry might love each other, but does Harry want to see other people? Or will a twisted turn of events turn everything upside down? This story was not written by me, It was written by my friend who asked me to post it. All story credit goes to Maria! Romione/Snarry/Potterdore *All characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! **

**So this story was written by my beautiful friend Maria. **

**She asked me to post it for her, so all credits go to her. **

**So, on with the Snarry!**

**Chapter 1 **

Harry made his way down the corridor towards Professor Snape's private quarters. He could feel himself getting aroused just thinking about Snape, and a boner was crawling up his thighs.

He enters Snape's office, the room damp from the humid air. In the corner, a small closet sat hidden from sight. He enters the closet, which was large enough for them to fool around but small enough so their moans would not echo.

Harry noticed Snape sitting at a small table covered with 'toys'.

"Are these for us? I can just imagine the games we can play with these," Harry said, picking up a couple of these toys.

"Of course they are for us, my boy," Snape takes the toys from Harry.

Harry knew the game, and just thinking about being a player made him smile.

"Let's start," Harry said, more than ready.

They grab each other fiercely, ripping off all of each other's clothes in seconds. As quickly as possible, they were on top of each other in just their underclothes. Harry starts by tearing Snape's undershorts to threads, to reveal Snape's cock already leaking.

Harry starts, feeling the warm liquid slide down his throat.

"Oh…OH…" Snape moans as Harry sucks harder.

Harry's mouth was oozing with Snape's juice. Snape grabbed Harry's head and they joined in a passionate kiss. Snape tasted the liquid that remained in Harry's mouth. Their tongue's explored each other's mouths; their tongue's dancing with each other.

Snape grabs Harry and rips up his undershorts, Harry's cock stiff and also leaking. Snape turns around and Harry enters Snape. Harry moans so loudly it bounces off the walls, through the closet in into the corridor.

Harry turns around and embraces Snape and kissing him roughly. Harry turns around, and Snape now enters Harry. Snape pushed harder and faster, liquid pouring out, and it puts a smile on both of their faces.

Snape pulled out, but Harry was still leaking like a fountain. Snape leans down and swallows the liquid.

They fool around for hours, and then finally stop, covered in the liquid and the room a mess, also covered in it.

"I'll see you tomorrow for another session," Snape says.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Harry replies, blowing Snape a kiss.

**Well that was awkward…**

**Well anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**So another chapter came from the MOST POWERFUL MARIA.**

**Apparently there will be a sex scene in every chapter…*sigh***

**So here we go!**

**Chapter 2**

"Come on, no one is going to see us!" Ron cries.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get caught…" Hermione whispers.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ron said, as he slowly started to remove her shirt and unzipping her pants.

"Alright," Hermione said, although she was still unsure. She started by removing Ron's shirt and his pants. Hermione and Ron were locked in a kiss as Ron removed Hermione's panties.

Throwing her panties to the floor, Ron quickly removes his own undershorts, and soon they are lying on top of each other, passionately kissing.

Ron had a full boner, and he enters Hermione, making her moan so loudly that she has to bite her lip so hard it draws blood.

"You like that baby," Ron cried, lifting Hermione's legs and shoving it in harder.

Ron grabs Hermione and turns her around, his hands exploring where they shouldn't be exploring.

Hermione puts her head down to Ron's waist and sucks. Ron holds her head down there until he wanted more. He shoved Hermione against the wall and enters her once again.

Liquid was forming in a puddle below them.

This activity goes on for hours, and they don't stop until dawn when they hear explosions outside. They quickly put their clothes back on and hurry out to see what is going on.

They soon found out that Voldemort was attacking Hogwarts again. They both attack, killing off many.

Suddenly, they hear Harry's voice scream, "Never!"

They ran over to where the voice was coming from, to see Voldemort holding Harry by the neck over the edge of a building.

Hermione cast _Stupefy _at Voldemort, making him furious.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort snarled, pointing his want at Hermione's chest. There was a flash of green light, and Hermione lay on the floor, not moving.

Ron, furious, ran towards Voldemort blindly. Harry tries to stop him but he wasn't quick enough. Voldemort once again cast the killing spell, and Ron lay on the floor, dead.

Harry wanted to rip apart Voldemort with his bare hands, but he was hit with a spell and fell over, everything fading to black.

He wakes up in the Hospital Wing with Dumbledore standing over him, telling him that Ron and Hermione were dead. Harry didn't believe it, he was absolutely stunned. Obviously Dumbledore was joking…

**So…Are you gonna leave a review or naww?**

**No, I'm just kidding.**

**What do you think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**A little action in this chapter (as usual).**

**Let's just get this over with…**

**Chapter 3**

Dumbledore sees Harry walking sadly through the corridors. It makes him sad just seeing Harry like this. It was understandable; losing two friends in one day is not easy.

But Dumbledore knew Harry would be happier than ever after the night they were going to share. Dumbledore slips a note in Harry's bag:

_Harry-_

_Meet me in the office tonight at 8:30; I have a very big surprise for you._

Harry had always had feeling for Dumbledore and he hoped that the 'surprise' was what he thought it was.

At 8:30, Harry entered Dumbledore's private office.

"You called for me" Harry says.

Dumbledore turns around, and just seeing Harry's face causes a boner to crawl up his leg.

"Sit down Harry," Dumbledore says in a hushed voice. "I thought I could give you a reward for all of your hard work."

Dumbledore rubs Harry's shoulders softly.

"Well, I would very much like that professor," Harry says, lifting his hand to touch Dumbledore's.

"Please Harry, call me Albus."

Dumbledore made his way to Harry's legs and lifted his cloak to reveal that Harry's cock was very hard.

Surprised, Dumbledore gives harry a hand job.

"Do you like this Harry?"

"Yes, very much," Harry grinned, taking Albus's hand and putting it on his chest.

Soon, they were both tearing each other's clothes apart. They kissed and fooled around, the liquid oozing and splattering.

"Harder…Harder….Yes!" Harry moaned has Dumbledore entered him.

Dumbledore turned Harry around and started kissing him. Harry grabs Albus by his shoulders and pins him to the wall, making his way towards the old man's waist.

Dumbledore's cock was covered in liquid. Harry sucks harder and harder, as Dumbledore moans and screams.

Harry turns Albus around and enters him as hard as he can. Harry pushes harder as Dumbledore screams louder.

They make their way onto the desk, and with Harry laying on his back, he gets sprayed with a squirt of liquid.

Dumbledore lifts Harry's legs up and pushes himself in as Harry whimpers.

They fool around for hours until they finally stop, and both of them are covered with liquid. The walls and floors are also coated with a layer.

"Maybe you can give me another surprise tomorrow?" Harry asks, hopeful.

"Will do my boy," Dumbledore grins.

After Harry left, Dumbledore started to imagine what would happen during tomorrows 'surprise'.

**Whew, I'm so glad that's over.**

**Please review! **


End file.
